


forget me not

by MidnightIRIS



Series: Floral Memories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry is a peverell, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightIRIS/pseuds/MidnightIRIS
Summary: Harry Peverell 10 years old and recently orphaned in one Grindawalds attacks is left with out memorys and finds himself in Wool's Orphanage roommates with 14 year old Tom Riddle
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Floral Memories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975339
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	forget me not

Harry tried to wake up but it was to bright when he did his surroundings were unfamiliar 

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
